gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Bridges
Burning Bridges is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Diego and Armando Mendez from their home on Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission Lance and Victor Vance go to the Mendez mansion and are told by Armando and Diego that they are free, as long as they leave Vice City and give their assets to them. Lance and Victor refuse and are attacked by Mendez goons. They are taken to an area in Viceport, stripped of their weapons, and are placed beside three tankers full of oil. They are then attacked by a Mendez goon who accidentally shoots one of the tankers, causing it to explode, killing the Mendez goon. Victor escapes the area, shooting the remaining tankers, as he escapes on a motorcycle, whilst Lance manages to escape in the ensuing chaos. The two meet up shortly after and decide to split up, realising that they are now the enemies of the Mendez Cartel. Script (Victor, Lance Vance, Armando and Diego Mendez at Mendez Mansion.) Armando Mendez: The rear guard advances, unstoppable. So, you are finished, Diego - they are finished Diego Mendez: Buenos. Armando Mendez: ...And none of us dead. The civilized life of gentleman - we have our money, so you are free! You must leave town of course and give us control of your other interests. But you, your families, no one will die. This is fair! Lance Vance: Fair? Oh yeah - If you think getting screwed in the ass, then getting paid for it is fair. Then it sounds like a great deal. Armando Mendez: I find your attitude and your language terribly distasteful. Maricon. Victor Vance: Hold on, now, hey, listen - Mr. Mendez, I, WE have done a lot of things for you. We kept the end of our barging and now you want us give up our interests? Armando Mendez: You came to my town, you run around like a maniac. You bring the police and the DEA into my life, and now I want you gone. Victor Vance: Hey, I made a ton of money for you, money I didn't lose. Armando Mendez: And now your done. You're obsolete. Lance Vance: ARRRGGGHH. Look out Vic - the mute. (Victor and Lance wake up at Viceport, Mendez goons arrive.) Victor Vance: Arghhh, where are we? Lance Vance: No place good, I think we outlived our usefulness to the Mendez's. Mendez goon #1: YOU! Shut up! Mendez goon #2: Hey, they're waking up - let's get this done quick! Lance Vance: Screw this! Mendez goon #3: DIE! up in flames. ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! Lance Vance: VIC! I'M TRAPPED - GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'm not supposed to die like this. (Victor shoots all the velvets and escapes with Lance.) Lance Vance: Come on man! Let's go. {If you take a nearby PCJ-600 and drive out with Lance} Lance Vance: WOOO-HEEEE, now that's what I'm talking about! {If you run for the exit with Lance} Lance Vance: I never doubted you, Vic! (Victor and Lance escape the explosion.) Victor Vance: Great, now we're at war with the Mendez brothers. Lance Vance: It's all cool, bro. I'm a man with a plan. Just give me a little time. Post mission pager message Lance: The shit's about to hit the fan Bro'. But. I got us covered... Reward There is no reward for this mission, although the mission Blitzkrieg Strikes Again is unlocked. Note * Victor is stripped of all his weapons after the player regains control at Viceport, but there is a way to regain them. Immediately after the mission concludes, Victor will be standing at the airport. Immediately turn around and walk down the side of the building and some of Victor's weapons will be sitting there. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories